


Fade

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, ffxiv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 17 of the FFXIVWrite2020!Fade.A young Stefan is finally suitable to take lessons at the Arcanist guild in Limsa Lominsa.
Kudos: 1





	Fade

Stefan was at the Arcanist guild with his foster parent, Ghutwyb. Today was the day he would finally be able to apply to the guild, and learn how to be an Arcanist.   
The female Roegadyn of the guild, Thubyrgeim smiled down on the young teen as she approached. 

“Ah, so this is the young lad who is eager to learn our arts.” she mentioned calmly, and looked over towards Stefan’s guardian, who made a nod back.   
“Aye, he is pretty eager to start. I couldn’t make him stop talking about it.” Ghutwyb laughed and gave a few soft pats on the raven’s hair. 

“That’s good! We can do with that enthusiasm” the guildmaster spoke, and looked over to the youngster, who now shyly hid behind the leg of Ghutwyb. “Now let’s get you your Arcanist book, shall we?” The raven nodded carefully, and walked behind the female Roegadyn. 

As they went over to the bookcase, Stefan’s eye caught a lovely blue and golden profiled book.   
“Oooh!” he got out in awe and pointed at the book. “Can I have that one?” He looked up towards Ghutwyb who chuckled as a response.   
“Goodness, my dear Stefan.” and once more made a few pats on his head. “There is the boy that I was waiting for.” 

The guildmaster smiled at this sight and got out the book that Stefan was pointing at before. It was a lovely book for beginners, not too heavy and the glyphs should not be hard to read either.   
Giving it to Stefan he held it as if it was a treasure. 

“It is beautiful!” he got out in amazement and opened the book, already wondering what all these symbols could mean.   
“I am glad it is to your liking!” Thubyrgeim nodded in approval and looked over towards Ghutwyb. “I think you wanted him to have his first lesson right away?” 

“If it is not too much trouble.” Ghutwyb replied and began to ponder to herself. “I have a patrol to take care of with the Yellowjackets, it might take me a bell or two. Would that work for you?”   
“I can keep him entertained for that time.” the guildmaster nodded and after signing him in at the guild, Ghutwyb gave a big hug before leaving herself.   
“You got this!” She even encouraged and walked out. 

Thubyrgeim looked towards the teen, who now was holding the book to his chest, once more he had become a little shy.   
“Are you ready for the lesson then?” she asked kindly and smiled down upon him.   
“Y-yes!” Stefan smiled back up, and together they walked downstairs of the tower. 

Stefan was greeted by many new faces and his enthusiasm returned as he saw the very reason why he wanted to become an arcanist.   
“Carbuncles!” he shouted out in excitement.   
“Yes, that is very true!” the guildmaster chuckled. “It would take some time for you to summon one, but we can make a good start on it.” 

A bell later, Stefan had made many attempts to summon his first carbuncle. Every try he failed he became slightly more impatient and frustrated. The guildmaster asked him to focus, which he did, but after another failed attempt, the young teen sat down on the floor in disappointment. 

“You almost had it! Do not give up now.” Thubyrgeim encouraged him, and Stefan opened the book once more, his eyes focussed on the symbols. Taking out the feather, he drew over the symbols trying to gather as much aether as he could. As the symbols began to shine, he waved over them towards the arena, yet still … no carbuncle. 

“Awww.” Stefan sighed, once more disappointed. Before the guildmaster could once more give him a few tips, he tried once more.   
He failed and tried again, again, and again, up to a point where Thubyrgeim had to soothe down the boy and take away his book. 

“Now, Stefan, you need to remember not to overdo it. Your aether must not be spent in such haste.” she mentioned in a slight tone of anger. “I’ll give you a moment to take a break, and then we’ll continue. 

Stefan looked down towards the floor in shame, clearly taken aback that he was told to stop. He had no idea he could overexert himself like that by trying non stop.   
Sitting down on the floor, he began to ponder to himself, wondering when he could finally have his own carbuncle. 

Suddenly a small emerald light came to him, it was a carbuncle. Stefan looked right into its black beady eyes and smiled.   
“Hello there, what is your name?” he wanted to pet it, but before he could, the summon booped him on the nose and faded away. 

The miqo’te arcanist that owned the carbuncle chuckled, and she came closer.   
“Hey there,” she started and sat down with him. “I saw you practising.” the miqo’te continued on. “Don’t let the failing get to you, boy. It is part of the journey after all. It took me many moons before I could summon my friend.” 

“Hmmm…” Stefan looked away from her, feeling disappointed.   
“Hey, cheer up there! I didn’t say it to make you feel bad!” the female arcanist said in shock.   
“M’ilara?” The female miqo’te looked towards the person who called out her name. It was the guildmaster looking at her, confused. “What are you up to? You are disturbing his break.”   
“Nothing!” M’ilara got up from the floor and rushed back upstairs. 

“My apologies, Stefan.” she mentioned as she gave back the book to the youngster. “I hope she didn’t disturb you.”   
“No.” Stefan said and happily accepted the book after standing up himself. “She gave me some advice.”   
“And what advice is that?” the guildmaster chuckled and wondered what M’ilara could have given as advice, since her impantientness was always a hassle.   
“That failing is part of the journey.” he smiled up towards Thubyrgeim. 

The Roegadyn blinked a few times with her eyes, clearly baffled by the advice given, but soon she nodded with a smile.   
“That’s right.”   
Stefan once more opened the book and studied the glyphs of the summoning of a carbuncle.   
“Now, let’s try again shall we?” the guildmaster smiled and Stefan nodded in excitement. 

The young teen smiled with enthusiasm as he began to think about the words M’ilara mentioned to him. calmly he began to study, feeling more patient than ever before. It will not be long yet, till he can summon his own carbuncle. He silently promised this to himself.


End file.
